Atraso
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Naruto tinha seus olhos voltados para Sakura, mas ela só conseguia enxergar Sasuke. Ficlet. Projeto Improbabilidade Infinita, Tema 2: Percepção Tardia.


**Atraso**

**X o X o X o X**

**Resumo: **_Naruto tinha seus olhos voltados para Sakura, mas ela só conseguia enxergar Sasuke._

**Categoria: **_Drama_

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não me pertence, daí. Mas lá em Pato Branco havia uma mulher muito vistosa, de nome Irene Kishimoto..._

**Avisos: **_Ficlet. Projeto Improbabilidade Infinita, Tema 2: Percepção Tardia._

**X o X o X o X**

_E não adianta nem me procurar_

_Entre outros timbres, outros risos_

_Eu estava aqui o tempo todo_

_Só você não viu_

_**(Pitty - Na Sua Estante)**_

**X o X o X o X**

Naruto gostava de Sakura, e nunca escondeu isso da garota, mas Sakura não se importava. Seus olhos eram voltados somente para Sasuke.

'Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!', chamava sempre o garoto, mas Sakura ignorava. Ele insistia, até que ela perdia a paciência e o socava.

'Urusai, Naruto-baka!', gritava ela cheia de irritação, para logo sair correndo atrás do Uchiha. 'Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!', chamava.

Mas Sasuke a ignorava ou no máximo dizia que ela era irritante, fazendo-a se sentir mal. Então Sakura imaginava que Naruto devia se sentir daquela maneira quando ela o destratava, e prometia a si mesma mudar suas atitudes para com ele.

Mas ela acabava se esquecendo. Sakura sempre se esquecia.

* * *

Naruto sempre a divertia, mas Sakura jamais admitia isso. Ela adorava as idéias do garoto para pregar peças em Kakashi e tentar olhar o rosto sob a máscara, mas o que saía de seus lábios era sempre 'Deixe de criancices, Naruto-baka!'. Ela se admirava por ele brincar de ninja com Konohamaru, mas o que dizia era 'Por que você está brincando de ninja se você já é um ninja, baka?'.

* * *

Naruto sempre a defendia, sobretudo quando Sasuke a destratava, mas Sakura não se importava, assim como era indiferente à expressão de desapontamento no rosto dele e aos seus 'Sakura-chan... ' manhosos.

* * *

Naruto sempre teve seus olhos voltados para Sakura, mas tudo o que ela enxergava era apenas Sasuke.

* * *

Três anos se passaram. Os dois amadureceram como ninjas e como pessoas. Sakura deixou seu egoísmo de lado e aprendeu a tratar Naruto como um companheiro de equipe e amigo. Mas ele ainda tinha seus olhos voltados para Sakura. Ele continuava chamando sorridente por Sakura, convidando-a para sair, mas ela sempre recusava. Tudo o que ela desejava era apenas que Naruto a deixasse em paz e a considerasse apenas como uma amiga.

E com o passar dos anos foi o que ele fez.

* * *

No fim das contas ele conseguiu trazer Sasuke de volta, mas Sakura percebeu com espanto que não era o que ela realmente desejava. Enfim ela foi capaz de desviar seu olhar de Sasuke e perceber Naruto com outros olhos, mas já era tarde. Naruto tinha voltado seus olhos para outra pessoa.

* * *

Naquele momento Sakura olhava para os noivos. Ino estava belíssima naquele Kimono florido, e o recém-nomeado Hokage estava radiante. A felicidade nos olhos dos dois era evidente. Sakura sorriu, e uma única lágrima escorreu de seus olhos. Desejando sincera felicidade para os dois ela deu meia volta e discretamente saiu da festa.

**X o X o X o X**

'_Naruto-baka, não grite com o Sasuke-kun!'_

_-_

'_Sasuke-kun, isso foi incrível!'_

_-_

'_Naruto, seu idiota! Por que você não pode ser como o Sasuke-kun?'_

_-_

'_Sasuke-kun, não quer me acompanhar até minha casa?'_

_-_

'_Naruto-baka, suma daqui! Shannaro!'_

_-_

'_Por favor, fique aqui! Eu o ajudo na vingança, com certeza darei um jeito nisso!Por isso, fique aqui... Junto de mim... Se não puder... Leve-me junto com você.' _

_-_

'_Naruto, eu lhe imploro... Traga o Sasuke-kun de volta... '_

_-_

_E Naruto prometeu, e ele jamais descumpria uma promessa. Por ela, mesmo que aquilo o ferisse e magoasse, ele prometeu. Por ela ele quase morreu, viajou pelo mundo treinando até a exaustão para tornar-se forte para trazer Sasuke de volta. Só para ver novamente o brilho nos olhos dela. E agora que os olhos de Sakura reluziam por ele já era tarde. Naruto agora brilhava por Ino._

**X o X o X o X**

A moça encaminhou-se para o banco em que Sasuke a deixara inconsciente há alguns anos e sentou-se. As cerejeiras estavam florindo. Sakura suspirou resignada e sorriu.

Hora de seguir adiante.

**Owari**

**N/A: **_Finalmente fiz uma fic com a Sakura se dando mal, uhul! \o/ O final do Naruto com a Ino foi totalmente inspirado em uma ficlet perfeita da Srta. Abracadabra. Muito obrigado por ter escrito aquela ficlet, Morg. o/_

**Se eu não quisesse reviews, escrevia fics e pedia ao Indiana Jones para guardá-las na Arca Perdida. **

**Aos leitores fantasmas, aqueles que lêem e não tem nem a decência de mandar um comentário de nada ou uma MP, espero que vocês tenham Lepra e morram. 8D**


End file.
